In the Kitchen
by missanimefan
Summary: Finny is watching Bard fail at cooking when Sebastian shows up and tells Bard to go do something else. Finny stays and ends up learning a valuable "lesson".  I suck at summaries...  SebastianxFinnian/Finny


**Warnings: **Yaoi. If you don't like it fuck off.

Hey there people. I haven't written anything in forever… at least fanfic wise. Anyway, I'm bored and I watched Black Butler a month or so ago and still loving it. Sorry those who mainly prefer my Bleach stuff… I really dislike the actual show/manga now…

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Finny sighed as he watched the chef, yet again, burn dinner. He told him not to or they would face the black butlers wrath, but of course he went ignored and was told 'I'm supposed to be the chef here!' by the man. So here he sat on the stool in the kitchen as the ham was thrown thru the window by an irritated chef.

"Fuck, why am I here if I only burn shit?" Bard grumbled, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth as the cigarette joined the meat. He and Finny jumped when a quick crack followed by a small explosion came from where the ham and cigarette had gone.

"What did you put in it…"

Bard shook his head, apparently having just thrown together random things in a rush. So much for slowing down.

"Sebastian is going to be mad now…" He noted Bard tense, it was never good when the butler was mad. Then again, it was ten times worse if he was annoyed since he could scare the strongest man with those piercing eyes…

"What happened this time," the two froze immediately, turning to see Sebastian sighing with a hand to his forehead. Finny popped up immediately, a tone of innocence showing his lack of involvement.

"Bard burned the ham."

"All of it?"

"Yeah," the chef grinned apologetically even though Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you? If you plan on cooking, inform me and make sure you know what you are actually doing," devilish eyes bore into the man before being waved at, "Go check on the lord, I'll clean up." Sebastian eyed the man as he departed, encouraging him to get moving faster. Finny glanced back to Sebastian who went about his normal business, staying silent as the butler easily cleaned the wreaked kitchen in no time flat.

Sebastian tossed a gaze to Finny, noting the boy staring in awe. A smirk graced his face, turning to meet Finnys' curious eyes.

"Finnian. Don't you have some work to tend to?"

A light blush crept across his face, "Well, yes, but I noticed the kitchen smoking so came to check."

Sebastian stayed silent a moment before nodding, "I see… well then… why are you still here?" Finny felt a pang of embarrassment. Why _was_ he still here?

"I-" he paused for a moment, deciding not to try finding the reason, "I-'m not sure actually."

"Is that so," Sebastian approached the door and locked it, "I should punish you for neglecting your duties." A smirk crossed the butlers face, his hair covering those demonic eyes.

It made the boy shudder, "But..." he found his lips failing to form further words. What was wrong with him? He made an attempt to speak again, but to the same result.

"Can't think of an excuse?" Sebastian mused out load, closing the window and curtains.

"It's not that, it's just… I don't know…" He crossed his legs and put a finger on his lip in thought, attempting to find the words he wanted.

"None the less, you need to be punished." Sebastians' smirk only grew as he approached the speechless boy like a loin stalking its' prey. Finny shifted uncomfortably, uneasy with the look of amusement and devious smirk the man wore.

"What do you mean?" Though his voice portrayed innocence, Sebastian knew the boy was aware of the many things that could happen in a locked room. He did give the younger man credit, even if he was an idiot…

Sebastian instantly appeared over him, hovering inches away from the younger mans face with an ever present smirk.

"Remove that useless outfit. You are not working right now anyway, so you have no need of it." Finny tensed, obviously not exactly comfortable with this idea. Sebastian had to wonder why it was he found this male cute when he acted so childish… even Ciel was more mature, and he was actually a child.

Finny nibbled his lip, giving the butler his world known look of innocence but failing to sway Sebastians' demands when the butler backed up and held out a hand to help him up. He carefully accepted and was instantly pulled to his feet, a slight dizzy feeling from the suddenness hitting him. Sebastian was kind enough to hold him up until the dizzy spell wore off and Finny stood on his own. A highly hesitant look at the butler for other demands, but receiving no signs. With a sigh he fiddled with his shirt and glanced at the door. Sebastian noticed this and rose a brow before slipping his tie off and quickly tying the younger ones wrist together with one end. Finny looked back and proceeded to question before the top was tied to the steel water pipe running through the floor to the ceiling.

"Sebastian?" He squeaked when gentle lips met his, surprise in his eyes at how this cold man had such warm lips. What threw him off more was the fact he was a good kisser. Before he could react, an equally warm tongue slipped into his mouth, tracing his teeth and gums. He tried not to let the little noises escape, but failed miserably because when Sebastian moved so Finny could get so air an unexpected whimper escaped. Both of them froze. Finny in shock at his want and Sebastian at the fact Finny wasn't mad.

"So you don't object then?" It was barely above a whisper, but Finny heard it and felt himself blush. Sebastian just smiled and leaned over the blond, "Well then, behave and follow my instructions. Understood?" Finny nodded before the last word was even said, a pleased smile forming on the butlers lips.

He carefully slid his gloves off, placing them on the nearby counter and thumbed the edge of the tan shirt. Without a second thought he slid the shirt up and leaned over, nibbling the pink buds with a smirk as the other shivered and tried to hide the moans. He knew Finny was quiet innocent, so he would need to be careful or he might break the young man and that was not something he wanted to be explaining to Ciel and the others.

Finny nibbled his lip, keeping his eyes screwed shut as waves of unknown pleasure pulsed through him. Sebastian made note of this and took the chance to gently slip away the pants before the male became aware of it. Finny didn't even notice as he was to focused on the treatment his buds were getting, he did notice when a cool hand slipped down his underwear to massage his growing erection. He arched with a loud moan into the hand, cheeks tinted bright pink now as Sebastian captured his lips in a kiss. As one hand pumped the erect organ, another slid over the white drops coming from it, coating what felt to him like two fingers. When a finger probed him he whimpered, no coherent thought making its way to his clouded mind. It was another story when it slipped in however.

"Relax," the words ghosted over the kiss soaked lips, a tinge of reassurance convincing him to do as the butler demands. He managed to relax, the pleasure was good and the kiss distracting as a second joined. Although the discomfort reminded him too, there was something in him. He shuddered at the mental image.

Sebastian sensed his thoughts and mere smirked, breaking contact so the other could catch his breath. Pants slipping over the air tempted him, but he ignored it in favor of listening to the sudden yelp. He curled his fingers again and this time pressed, a yelp turning to whimpering and begging made him smirk deviously.

"A-ahhh Se-Sebastian," the flushed male moaned, beads of sweat forming.

Sebastian began to move the fingers faster as his other hand moved faster as well. Moans falling rapidly from the younger ones mouth. He tried to control his body but found himself arching up anyway, his hands clawing at themselves, needing something to grab hold of. Pants filled the air as his body warmed up and his gasps and moans became more erratic. Minutes passed and he found himself jerking as he came into the gloveless hand and collapsed. The hands were removed and the black butler stood, going to the sink and washing his hands with the Aloe soap. He glanced to the blond who was recovering from his trip to cloud nine and pulled a rag from a drawer and wet it under cold water.

Finny managed to regulate his breathing, but found himself not wanting to move. His bright blue-green eyes shimmered in the light as Sebastian returned, leaning over and dabbing the rag on the blonds forehead.

"You should go shower. You can finish the yard work tomorrow." A rare gentle smile graced his lips, offering the gardener a hand. Finny nodded, unable to argue even if he wanted to, and accepted the hand. Sebastian unlocked the door and ushered Finny out.

"I need to make dinner. I'll let you, Bard, and Meilin know when everything is ready. Remember, rewards are far better than punishments," the demonic smirk flashed as the door closed.

Finny shuddered at the thought. Perhaps he should obey Sebastians' orders and be quicker about his work…

* * *

**Hey there. Thanks for reading.**

**Anyway, I was going to write a full on scene but it might get ooc which I didn't want . But, I'm also slightly "mad" at the moment because I was interrupted at least five times while writing this… so yeah, I was to annoyed to make it go further anyway… Seriously, my sister is such a brat and then others are like "go mop", "go clean", "check this out"… I finally shouted at her the second time she came to bitch to me to f-off… (it was censored)**

**Anyway, go check out my deviantart account please! I'm missanimefan on there.**

**Thankies and please review!**


End file.
